Another College Drama
by RainbowLove06
Summary: "Promise me you'll come back?" she cried. "I hope so." he said. "What about us?" she asked. "Promise me you'll find a way better guy than me." She smiled, "That will be impossible." A SasuInoShika Fafanic! Read&Review!:
1. Chapter 1

Another College Drama

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! This is another sequel to 'Another HighSchool Drama,' and 'Another Summer Drama!' If you haven't read those stories, please read it and review it. && Please Review this one!:D**

_Ino's Pov: _

Ino woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She did her usual morning routine. She got up and when to her bathroom. She took a shower and did her hair. She curled her hair and clipped her bangs. She put make up on. When she was done with that she went to her closet. She decided to wear a gray off shoulder with sleeves. She wore black skinny jeans and she wore a white beanie and a gray boots. She was finished so she went downstairs and saw her parents cooking breakfasts.

She smiled, "Hey, good morning!" She said and sat down on the dining table.

"Morning sweetie." Her dad said. Her mom came up to Ino and placed pancakes on the table.

"Yum, pancakes!" Ino said while getting it.

"So, how's Sasuke?" Her mom asked. Her dad looked at Ino.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Mom, he's fine. He's a good boyfriend, don't worry about him. We have been going out since… I think 2 years now.

"That's good, but if he hurts you; remind him that I'll hurt him." Her dad said while laughing. Ino rolled her eyes and she looked at the clock.

"Wow look at the time, I should get going." She stood up and she kissed her dad on the cheek and left. She went to her car and started driving to Konoha University. When she got there she parked in the parking lot. She looked at the mirror in her car and she opened door. She saw Neji and TenTen in the car. Neji got out of his car and opened TenTen's door.

Ino smiled and walked up to them. "Wow Neji, I didn't know you were gentle men." TenTen laughed.

Neji smirked, "Hn. Whatever." They went inside the college and went to their usual "morning spot." Their morning spots are always in the yard. They sat in the bleachers and wait for the others to arrive. In about 15 minutes, they saw Sakura and Naruto holding hands.

TenTen smiled, "Aww, aren't they the cutest couples."

"Hell yeah! They're so cute together!" Ino giggled.

"Hn, whatever." Neji said. TenTen elbowed him lightly. Naruto and Sakura went up to them.

"Good morning guys." Sakura said. They both stand in front of them, still holding hands.

"Morning." Ino greeted.

"Damn, I'm so tired. I stayed up all night." Naruto said while yawning.

"Let me guess, last minute projects for Professor Yamanto?" TenTen guessed.

Naruto had a shocked face, "We have to do that!"

"Umm, yeah it's due today." Sakura said.

"Dang it! I never knew that."

"So, what were you doing all night?" Ino asked.

"I was playing Halo!" Naruto said excitedly.

"What's up with guys playing Halo or video games?" TenTen questioned.

Naruto gasped, "Because it's so much fun! Duh TenTen." Naruto said while sticking his tounge out. "Even Neji loves playing Halo."

"Really?" Ino said. She didn't know Neji plays video games.

"What's wrong with me playing Halo?" Neji asked in a serious tone.

Ino gulped, "Nothing is wrong with that. I just thought you were… more… like a … umm never mind."

TenTen laughed, "Neji is pretty good at Halo. When I go to his house I always see him playing Halo. He's actually pretty good."

Naruto looked at Neji, "I challenged you online!" He pointed at him.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Tch, whatever." The girls laughed. They talked about random stuff. More people were coming. Hinata came, then Kiba, next was Temari and Gaara, and the last were Shikamaru and Choji.

_Hmm, where's Sasuke?_

When Shikamaru and Choji arrived the bell rang. They all went to their classes. They all have the same class next and it was English. They sat close together.

"Hey Shika, have you seen Sasuke?" Ino whispered to Shikamaru.

He rolled his eyes, "1st don't call me 'Shika,' & 2nd I didn't see your precious boyfriend." He said in a serious tone.

"Geez Shika, someone woke up to the wrong side of the bed." Ino laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just tired."

Ino smiled, "Hey, I'm always tired, but I still have a happy mood." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

_ 'That's because you're always happy, loud, annoying and cute-… WHAT! Shikamaru don't say that. You can't fall for her. Ino is like a little sister to me and brothers and sisters can't date. That's gross!' Shikamaru thought. _

Shikamaru glanced at Ino. She was listening and taking notes for Professor Yamanto." She looked at Shikamaru who is doing nothing!

"Oi Shikamaru. You should take notes on these because we have a test on this." Ino said while taking notes still.

"Nah, it's too troublesome." Shikamaru said while putting his head down.

"Okay class, I want you to read Romeo and Juliet and finished it next week, and if you don't-…" Professor Yamanto got interrupted when Sasuke just walked in. Sasuke gave him an excuse tardy note and he sat right next to Ino.

Ino smiled, "Hey, how come you were tardy?" Ino asked. Sasuke looked at her.

"I had a fight with my parents this morning."

Ino had a shocked face, "What! Why what happened?" Sasuke was going to tell her, but they were 'shhh' from their teacher. The bell rang and they went their own way. Ino tried looking for Sasuke, but she couldn't find him. She decided to talk to him at lunch, so she went to her next class. She sat down in her desk and kept thinking about Sasuke.

_Sasuke had a fight with his parents. Why? _

**(I'm going to skip the classes, so it's lunch!)**__

__Ino exited her class when the bell rang. She saw Naruto, Temari, and Choji. She went up to them.

"Hey guys!" Ino said. They all greeted her. They went to their table and they said they saw the rest of the gang. They sat down.

**Sitting Order: Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, Temari, Neji, Choji, and Gaara. **

Ino turned to Sasuke, "So, tell me why you had a fight with your parents?"

"Don't worry about it. It's… it's nothing." He said. Ino was about to say something, but Sasuke interrupted her. "I have to go. I'll see you later." He walked away.

Ino frowned, "He's definitely hiding something."

Shikamaru hearing this said, "Who's hiding something?"

Ino smiled, "Oh…. Umm no one."

"Ino, don't lie. Tell me."

"Ugh, fine. It's Sasuke. I think he's hiding something."

"What makes you think that?" The bell rang.

"How about I'll tell you later. We could hang out in the mall." Ino said while getting up.

"Okay, I'll meet you at your locker." They both walked away. Ino had Sasuke next for math. She went inside the classroom and saw Sasuke sitting at his desk looking at the window. Ino sat next to him. She decided to forget what happened and mind her own business.

"Hey, Sasuke you want to go to the mall afterschool with me and Shika?"

Sasuke smiled, "Can't. Sorry, maybe next time."

Ino frowned and Sasuke notices it.

_'Damn it. I would love to hang out with Ino, but I can't. Dang it, I hate what happened this morning!' Sasuke thought. _

Time passed by and the bell rang. School was over. Sasuke and Ino walked to Ino's locker.

Ino smiled, "You sure you don't want to go to the mall?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I got stuff to do." Sasuke said. He heard his phone go _beep _he looked at it. He read the text message and it was from his dad. He read it and rolled his eyes. He looked back at Ino and said, "I got to go." He kissed her cheeks and left. Ino looked at him while he was walking. Someone tapped her shoulder. She looked back and it was her best friend.

Shikamaru smiled, "Ready to go?" She smiled and walked with him to the parking lot.

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for reading chapter 1! Hmm, what is Sasuke hiding? Does Shikamaru have a thing with Ino? You'll find out in the next chapter. I'll update soon and please REVIEW!(:**


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke's Secret is Out!

Another College Drama

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! This is another sequel to 'Another HighSchool Drama,' and 'Another Summer Drama!' If you haven't read those stories, please read it and review it. && Please Review this one!:D**

_Ino's Pov:_

Ino and Shikamaru walked to school's parking lot. Ino walked to her car.

She turned back to Shikamaru, "Hey Shika." He looked back at her. "Meet me in Konoha mall, alright?"

"Tch, whatever. Meet me in the food court, I'll get a table."

"Okay." They both drive to the mall. When Ino got there, she went to the food court and saw Shikamaru in the table waiting. Ino smiled and went and sat next to him.

"Shika, can you treat me." Ino said with doggy eyes.

He rolled his eyes, "That work when we were little, but I'm not falling that anymore."

"Fine whatever. I'll just treat myself." They got up and they decided to order Panda Express. When they pay for their food, they sat back down in their table. They ate in peace.

"Sooo Shika, are you and Temari still a thing." Ino said while breaking the silence.

"Hn, no."

"What why? You guys are like a cute couple."

"I don't really like her. She's too troublesome. Me and her are just friends."

"Oh."

"So tell me why is Sasuke hiding something?" Shikamaru asked.

_Shit I forgot about that. I can't believe he remembers._

"Well… don't tell him this, but I think he was acting weird today." Ino said.

"Weird how?"

"Like, remember how he was late this morning?" Shikamaru nodded as in yes. "He told me that he was late because he had a fight with his parents. I asked him what happened, but he didn't tell me. So I decided to mind my own business. Then I asked him if he wants to hang with us, but he said no. He said he got stuff to do." She said.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Shikamaru said with a shock face.

"I know right, I can't be-…" Ino got interrupted by Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gasped, "You asked Sasuke to hang with us."

_Wow, he's thinking about that. _

Ino rolled her eyes, "Shika, that's not the point. The point is that I'm worry about him."

Shikamaru frowned. He didn't want Ino to be upset. "Ino, don't worry about him. Maybe something is bothering him and he wants to be alone for now. Tomorrow will be a brand new day and maybe he'll tell you what's wrong."

Ino smiled, "Yeah, your right Shika." They were talking how there day was and random stuff. When they were finished with their food, they went shopping, mostly Ino. Ino got new clothes, shoes, and purses. Shikamaru got video games for Xbox 360. They were done shopping and they went to the parking lot.

Ino smiled, "Thanks for hanging out with me today."

"If you need some more company, I'm right here." He smiled. Ino hugged him and she went to her car. She saw Shikamaru already driving home. She drove home too. When she got there, she saw her dad sleeping in the couch. She looked at the clock and it was 8:14pm.

_Shit! I passed my curfew. Good thing daddy is sleeping. _

She went upstairs and she decided to sleep. She got dressed to pjs and went to bed.

Ino woke up to her alarm clock. She got up and head to the shower. When she was done she decided to curl her hair and clipped her bangs to the side and she put her make up on. She went to her closet and decided to wear a cute ninja shirt and white skinny jeans. She wore her black boots and wore a black beanie. She headed downstairs and she saw her parents cooking breakfasts. She smiled and greeted them.

* * *

><p>When Ino was finished eating breakfast she grabbed her bag and headed out. She went inside her car and drive to school. When she was in the parking lot she saw Kiba and Naruto arguing.<p>

Ino rolled her eyes and she walked up to them.

"Shut up Kiba! You don't know how good he his!" Naruto yelled at him.

"I bet I could beat his ass!" Kiba snapped back at him.

"Really guys? Arguing this early?" Ino said. They both looked at her and they didn't know she was there.

"Whoa Ino, you almost scared me for a sec." Kiba said while smiling.

"How long were you standing there?" Naruto asked.

Ino ignored his question said, "How come you guys are arguing?"

"Because this dobe," Naruto said referring to Kiba. "Thinks I'm a noob just because Neji beat me in Halo."

Ino gasped, "Neji beat you in Halo?" Ino laughed, "You told me you were good."

"Dude, he's hard!" Naruto said.

"I bet I could beat him." Kiba said.

"Alright, if you lose then… you have to be my maid for a week." Naruto said.

Kiba laughed, "Alright. If I win, which I know I am, you have to be my maid for a week."

"Alright, you're on." Naruto held out his hand and Kiba shook it.

Ino laughed. "Hey Naruto, is Kiba going to lose?" Ino whispered to Naruto's ear.

"Hell yeah. Neji is pro at Halo. He is definetly going to lose." He whispered back. They walked to their usual spot and they saw the rest of the gang already there except for Sasuke.

_Hmm, Sasuke not here again? Maybe he's late again._

* * *

><p>The bell rang and they all went to their class together. Ino sat between Hinata and Sakura.<p>

"Sooo Sakura…" Ino said.

"Sooo Ino…" Sakura said. They both laughed.

"What's the dirt with you and Naruto?" Ino said.

"He's so fun to be around. He is sooo funny and nice. He's always treating me to the Ramen shop and we're always going on dates." Sakura said.

_Wow, I'm jealous. I wish Sasuke and I could do the same. _

"That's great, Sakura." Ino turned to Hinata. "Soo, do you and Gaara have a thing?"

Hinata blushed, "Yeah, he's taking me on a date on a Friday night."

"Aww, where to?" Sakura asked.

"The Konoha Boat." Hinata replied.

"Wow, that's really expensive." Ino said. Their teacher came in and they stopped talking.

_Hmm, I'm kind a jealous of Sakura and Hinata right now. They have plans with their boyfriends. TenTen told me that Neji is taking her to a fancy restaurant this Friday. I should ask Sasuke out. _

Ino smiled. She was always looking at the door; waiting for Sasuke to come in. But he never did. Ino frowned. The bell rang and everyone went to their classes.

* * *

><p>Time passed by and it was lunch! Ino walked to the cafeteria and she saw the gang except for Sasuke. She sat next to Naruto.<p>

"Hey Naruto, is Sasuke here?" Ino asked.

"I don't think so. I had him last period and he wasn't there."

"Oh." Ino said. Everyone was talking, but Ino stayed quiet. She was thinking of Sasuke.

Everyday, Sasuke didn't come to school. It was Friday and she was in the classroom waiting for him to show up in the classroom, but he never did.

Ino went to the cafeteria and she saw the gang, but Sasuke wasn't there again. Ino sat next to Sakura. Sakura looked at her and she notice Ino wasn't feeling good.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"It's… it's nothing." Ino said.

* * *

><p>Time passed by and school was over. Ino walked to her locker.<p>

_Does he not like me anymore? What, Ino what are you saying! Of course he likes you. Maybe he sick. OMG I got an idea. I'll visit him and check on him if he's okay. _

Ino smiled and closed her locker. She went to her car.

_I should get him Starbucks. _

She drive to Starbucks and parked her car. She went inside and went up to the cashier.

Ino smiled, "Can I have 1 mocha frappachino, and 1 caramel frappachino please." She reached for her wallet in her purse.

"Sure, anything else?" The cashier said.

"That's it."

"That will be $7.24" Ino gave her the money and got her change. She waited for her order. In about 5 minute, it was done. She thanked them and she left and went to her car. She places the drinks in the cup holder and started driving to Sasuke's place. She parked under the tree. She walked out while holding the 2 drinks. When she went in front his house, the first thing she saw a big truck. She looked at it and she saw two guys carrying Sasuke's furniture to the truck.

_A moving truck? No, no, no? What the hell is going on!_

Ino dropped the drinks and ran to Sasuke's house. The door was open so she went inside. She saw that the living was empty and so was the kitchen. Sasuke's parents saw her and walked up to her.

"Oi Ino, what-…" Sasuke's dad got interrupted.

"Hi Mr. and Ms. Uchiha. Where's Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Oh he's upstairs, you-…" Ino just ran upstairs and ran to Sasuke's room. She opened the door and saw Sasuke packing his things. His room was filled with boxes and it was almost empty. He notices that someone just came in. He looked back and it was Ino.

"Ino..."

"Sasuke, what's going on? How come your house is empty and there's a moving truck in front of your house?" Ino asked while going up to him.

Sasuke sigh, "I'm sorry, Ino. I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Where are you going?" Tears start to run her cheeks.

"I'm moving to New York; my dad got a new job there."

Ino gasped. He's leaving? Ino couldn't believe it. "How come you didn't tell me!" Ino tried to keep her voice down, but she failed.

"I tried telling you, but I didn't want to see you hurt."

"Well, I'm hurt now!"

"Ino, I tried to talk my parents out of this, but it didn't work. That's why I was late for school on Monday. I don't want to leave you. The reason why I couldn't go with you at the mall is because I need to pack. And all week I was packing."

Ino calmed down, "Are you coming back?"

"Hopefully." She hugged him. Sasuke kissed her forehead.

They pulled away. "When are you leaving?" Ino asked.

"Tonight at 12:00am." He wiped the tears off in Ino's cheeks. "Today will be the best day for you and me."

Ino smiled, "And why is that?"

"You'll see." Sasuke smiled and hold her hands.

"Aww, Sasuke you don't have to. I don't want you paying a lot of money."

"I want to. Since I'm leaving we should have the best time of our lives together." They went downstairs and went to his car. Sasuke drive.

"So, where are we going?" Ino asked.

"Were going ice skating." Sasuke said. Ino smiled. When they got there he parked. They walked inside and payed. They put on their ice skating shoes and went to the ice rink.

Ino held onto Sasuke's hands really tight. Sasuke laughed, "Wow, you must really miss me." Sasuke teased.

Ino smiled, "I'm just scared of falling."

"Hey if you fall I'll catch you." Sasuke winked.

_Damn he's so hot. I'm going to miss him so much. _

They skate for a long time. Ino was holding onto Sasuke's hands still. While they were skate Sasuke fell and that lead to Ino falling as well.

Ino laughed, "Oww, Sasuke."

"My bad." He got up and left Ino sitting there on the floor. Sasuke circled Ino, "Why won't you stand Ino?" He laughed.

Ino smiled, "Sasuke help me up."

"Try standing up." Ino tried standing up and when she was almost there she was about to fall, but Sasuke catches her from the back. Ino blushed. "I said I will catch you when you fall."

Ino laughed and they were done skating. They walked out and went inside his car. Sasuke drive and Ino thought he was taking her home, but he wasn't.

"Hey, where were going?" Ino questioned.

"I'm taking you to Disneyland."

"What? Sasuke you can't. It's expensive."

"But I want to. I want today to be the best day." Ino kissed his cheeks. They were here and he holds her hands. They payed and went inside. They went to a lot of rides. Sasuke bought Ino a lot of cute things. Like a Mickey Mouse shirt, a buzz light year shirt and a lot more. They walked around and Sasuke held out his camera. He told a random guy to take a picture of them. He did and they both smiled for the camera. It was time to go and they went back to his car. They drive to Sasuke's place. She and Sasuke sat down in the sidewalk in front of his house, it was 11:30pm.

"Sasuke, thanks for treating me today. You're the best." Ino said while hugging him.

"Your welcome." He smiled. He smelled her and he was going to miss her smell. They pulled apart.

"How are you going to put all your furnitures and things in a plane?" Ino asked.

"My parents rented a private plane for us, so we could put all our things there." He replied. Ino looked at her watch and it was almost 12!

Ino frowned, "I think you have to go."

"Yeah, I think your right. Shit! My parents aren't here! I'm going to be miss my plane."

"You have a car, why won't you drive yourself there?" Ino asked.

"I can't. My uncle was supposed to drive me there; I guess he's going to be late."

Ino stood up and held out her hand. Sasuke reached for it. "Come on, I'll drive you there." Sasuke smiled and went to her car. When they got there they went inside. They went to the private plane section. Surprisingly, Sasuke saw his friends there. He looked at Ino.

"I invited them here to say good bye." Ino said. They both walked up to them.

Naruto was first to say something. "Dude, I'm going to miss you so much man." He hugged Sasuke.

"Dude, people are staring." Sasuke said trying to push him away.

"I don't care. Dude, were like brothers and your leaving." Naruto smiled. "Take care okay?" Sasuke just nod.

Kiba and Gaara went up to Sasuke. "Dude, same here. I'm going to miss you. Have fun in New York." Kiba said.

"Good bye dude." Gaara held out his hand and he shook it. All the guys started saying their goodbyes and the girls just hugged him.

The speakers interrupted them, "Uchiha, your flight leaves in 5 minutes."

Ino walked up to Sasuke and kissed him passionately. They pulled away, "So, what about us?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Listen, we.. we can't.."

"I know. Just promise me you'll find a guy way better than me okay?" Sasuke smiled.

"That will be impossible." Ino said. She took out the necklace that Sasuke gave her and put it in his hands. He looked at it and put it back in her hands.

"Keep it. It looks good on you." Sasuke smiled. He hugged her. "I have to go. Promise me you'll be good and don't do stupid things."

"I promise." Ino smiled. They pulled apart. "I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too." Sasuke left her and his friends. He gave the ticket to the lady and looked back at Ino. She waved at him and he waved back. Sasuke stopped staring and went inside.

_I'm going to miss him so much._

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Ino Moving On?

Another College Drama

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! This is another sequel to 'Another HighSchool Drama,' and 'Another Summer Drama!' If you haven't read those stories, please read it and review it. && Please Review this one!:D**

"Ino is not here again!" Sakura asked. She sat next to Naruto and the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, I had her last period and I didn't see her." Naruto replied.

"She's been acting like this since Sasuke left." Choji said.

"I'm starting to worry about her." Kiba said.

"Me too." Temari said.

"Same here, she's been skipping school since two weeks. She should stop, before she gets kicked out." TenTen said. Everyone agreed.

Ino was in her dark room, listening to sad music. She was really depressed about Sasuke leaving. She cried every day, she screamed in her dreams, and she kept thinking about Sasuke. Her parents tried to help her but they failed. She cried again today. She heard a knock on her door.

"Go away!" Ino yelled.

"Ino, I just want to talk." Ino knew that voice, so she opened the door and she saw Shikamaru. She walked back and sat in her bed.

_'Damn. She looks terrible! I never have seen her like this.' Shikamaru thought. _

"Ino… please don't act this way." He sat next to her.

"Why can't I. You don't understand how I feel. You don't have someone in your life that just left you. You don't-…" Ino stopped when she feels Shikamaru hugging her.

"Ino, I know how you feel. It hurts, I know. But you can't act this way your whole life. If Sasuke was here, he wouldn't let you be like this." They pulled away.

Ino wiped her tears and she smiled, "I guess, your right. I just have to move on."

"That's my girl." He walked to the door and opened it. "Okay guys, come in." Shikamaru said. Ino had a confusing look. Just then, she saw her friends coming in. Ino smiled.

"Girl come here." Sakura said and pulled Ino to a tight hug. "Stay strong, you'll get over this." They pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Ino." Hinata hugged her and her friend started to comfort her and hugging her. Ino laughed because she loves how her friends helping her and comforting her.

"Ino, please go to back to college." Naruto said.

"I am. Thanks guys! I love you guys so much." Ino said while tears starts to roll down her cheeks. They were all done comforting Ino and they decided to go downstairs.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kiba asked. Ino turned around and smiled.

"I'm fine, Kiba." Kiba smiled that she was feeling better.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Gaara asked while sitting down on the couch.

"Maybe we should watch a movie." Neji asked. "Ino, you got any movies?"

"Yeah, there next to the TV in a box." Ino pointed to box. Neji and TenTen were picking out a movie. Ino went to the kitchen and she decided to cook popcorn. She saw Naruto looking through the refrigerator.

Ino laughed, "You sure seem hungry." Naruto hearing this closed the refrigerator.

"Umm, pshh.. I'm not hungry." Naruto said.

"There's leftover pizza from yesterday over there." Ino pointed at it.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks." He grabbed a plate and a pizza. He microwaves it. He waited and he glanced back at Ino.

"Hey if you need more comfort, just call me okay?" Naruto asked.

Ino smiled, "Thanks, but I think I don't need any comfort anymore. I decided to move on and live life the fullest." She grabbed the popcorn and opened it.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I am." Ino lied.

_No I'm not. I just don't want you to worry about it or my friends. I don't want to be a burden to my friends so to make it better I'll just try my best to be happy. I'll really miss Sasuke and right now I'm still missing him. I love him and that will never change. _

The microwave started to _beep_, and Naruto opened it and grabbed his plate.

"Ow! Hot!" Naruto yelled.

Ino laughed, "Naruto I don't get you."

"What do you mean?"

"You manage to be happy when Sasuke left. How you do it?" Ino asked.

"Well, deep inside I think of Sasuke as my brother that I looked up to. When I first met him I used to hate him. I thought he was a show off. But boy I was wrong. I loved the bonds we shared. So technically I'm upset that he left." Naruto admitted.

"You don't seem sad though."

"Yeah I'm sad, but I don't show it. I ignored the past and look at the future. It doesn't mean to forget about the memories in the past, it means to move on and live life the fullest. You should be doing that too Ino. The hardest part of loving someone is knowing when to let go, and knowing when to say goodbye. So it's time to move on." He put a hand on her shoulder.

Ino smiled, "Your right. You know what Naruto, your always blowing me away with your amazing speeches."

Naruto smiled, "I tried my best." The popcorn was done and they grabbed their food and went to the living room. They saw everyone we're all sitting down and the lights were off. Ino sat next to Sakura and Naruto sat right next to her.

"So what movie are we watching?" Ino questioned.

"New Moon." Kiba said with a groan. None of the boys wanted to see this movie.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah same here. You know that I don't like the vampire movies or the twilight saga." Ino asked.

"Just watch this one. I think you'll like it." TenTen said while playing it. She went back and sat with Neji. They were watching it and the girls were 'Awww,' to Edward or Jacob. Ino just rolled her eyes. She had to admit she thinks Jacob is way hotter than Edward.

They were in the part when Edward told Bella that he was leaving. Ino frowned at this.

"What? Edward, you can't just leave Bella!" Kiba yelled. Everyone looked at him. "I mean, …." The girls just laughed.

"Wow, Kiba I didn't know you were so interested in the movie." Neji teased.

"Shut up." Kiba said.

Ino kept on watching the movie. She was so interested like Kiba. She saw how Bella was crying all night and screaming in her dreams.

_Was I like that? _

They were in the part when Jacob and Bella were spending time together. They were building a motorcycle and Ino could tell that they were having fun. She smiled and laughed at the funny scenes.

_I know what to do now! Thank you Sakura for picking this movie! I need to spend time with someone else so I could forget about Sasuke. But that will be hard because Sasuke is always in my mind. _

Ino looked in the room for a perfect friend to spend time with. She looked at Choji.

_Hmm, if we hang out then we'll just eat. I don't want that. _

She glances at Kiba, Gaara, and Neji.

_They all have girlfriends. I don't want my girls being jealous. Well I think Kiba has a girlfriend. He's been seeing Karin. _

She looked at Shikamaru and Naruto. She smiled.

_Now this is going to be hard. They're both good and nice friends. Well Naruto has Sakura and if I spend time with Naruto, Sakura might get mad and that will break our friendship. Sooo, maybe I'll hang out with Shikamaru. _

She smiled and turns her head to the movie. Tomorrow Ino will ask Shikamaru to hang out with her. Not a date, just a hang out. Ino thought it will be gross dating Shikamaru. She thinks of him as a brother or a best friend; nothing all.

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Sorry if it was boring. I couldn't think of any. Please review if you me to update.(:**


	4. Chapter 4 Shikamaru and Ino Bonding

Another College Drama

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! This is another sequel to 'Another HighSchool Drama,' and 'Another Summer Drama!' If you haven't read those stories, please read it and review it. && Please Review this one!:D**

_Ino's Pov: _

Ino woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She looked at the calendar and it was Saturday. She just remembered that it was Winter Break! Woohoo? Ino loved the movie yesterday, but her friends have to leave because they have Friday plans. Like Naruto, and Sakura are going on a date.

Ino got up and took a shower. After that she put her hair up and went to her closet. She looked at the shirts that Sasuke bought her and she smiled. She decided to wear a SpongeBob shirt and white skinny jeans. She grabbed a warm sweater and her black boots and went out of her room. She decided to skip breakfast and go to Shikamaru's house. She went to her car and drive there.

* * *

><p>When she got there, she went to his front porch. Ino knocked on the door and Shikamaru's mom opened it.<p>

Shikamaru's mom smiled, "Ino, I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

She smiled back, "I'm doing fine, may I see Shikamaru?"

"Yeah sure, I think he's awake by now." She opened it so Ino could walk in. Ino went upstairs and knocked on Shikamaru's door.

"Mom I'm already up." Shikamaru said.

Ino laughed, "Shikamaru it's me, Ino." Shikamaru opened it and Ino started at him because he was shirtless and he had boxers on. She tried not to blush, but she couldn't help it. She thought he looked hot.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino shook her head, "Oh… umm… I was wondering if you want to hang out with me today."

He smiled, "Of course, just wait outside. I have to change." Ino nod and went downstairs. She waited for him and she went to the kitchen and found her mom reading a book. She went to the living room and sat on the couch. While she was waiting, she saw pictures in the coffee table. She saw Shikamaru when he was little and she thought he looked cute. She saw Choji and him and her too. She smiled at the pictures. Just then, Shikamaru came downstairs. She put the pictures back.

"Ready to go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." Ino replied. They walked to the door. Shikamaru opened it, "Mom, I'll be back. I'm going out." Her mom just nods. They walked to Shikamaru's car and they went in. Shikamaru drive.

"So, where do you want to go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry right now, so can we go to Ramen Shop."

Shikamaru smirked, "Only if you're paying."

"You're a guy, so you pay."

"Ugh, fine I'll pay. But if we ever got out and eat you pay next."

"Alright." Ino replied. They were here and they sat down on one of the stool. They ordered and they wait for their food.

"So, why you ask me to hang out with you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I really missed being with you. We used to hang out like a lot of times. We were so close and me and you are like best friends. Now, I kind of think of you as my brother that I really love." Ino admitted.

Shikamaru blushed when she said that, _'I really love,'_ "I too, think of you as my sister, wait no little sister." He teased.

"Hey! Why am I the little sister?" Ino whined.

"Because I'm older than you."

"Yeah, we're a day apart."

"True, but I'm still older than you." He smiled. They got their food and they ate in peace. When they were done Shikamaru pay and they went back to Shikamaru's car.

"Shika, let's go to your house." Ino said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just bored."

"Tch, whatever." When they got there Shikamaru parked in the garage and they went inside. They were in the living room and her mom was still reading her book.

"Hey mom is it alright if Ino stay for a little while." Shikamaru asked.

His mom smiled, "Of course." Ino smiled and they went upstairs. They went to his room and find the room cleaned.

"Wow Shika. I'm surprised that you clean your room." Ino said while sitting on his bed.

"Hn, I didn't clean it. My mom did. When we left, she went to my room and cleaned it."

"That was nice of her." Shikamaru turned on the TV and he turns his Xbox on.

Ino had a confusing look, "Umm… what are you doing?" She asked.

"Can't you tell that I'm going to play?" Shikamaru said while getting his controller. He looked in his screen and notice that Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara are on. He grabbed his headphones with a microphone and plugged it in the Xbox. Next thing you know he's talking.

"Hey Naruto, let's battle."

Naruto: "Okay sure. Aye Neji, be in my turn."

Kiba: "No Neji be in my team."

Neji: I'll be in Gaara's team. You guys kind of suck at Halo."

They were kept talking and Ino was bored so she wanted to play. She got of his bed, "Shika, I want to play."

Shikamaru turned his head to Ino's direction. "Hell no, you don't how to play."

"If you teach me." Ino said. Shikamaru was about to say something, but heard Kiba saying something.

Kiba: "Hey I hear Ino."

Gaara: "Me too."

Neji: "Shikamaru is she with you?"

"Yeah she's with me." Shikamaru replied.

Naruto: "Ooohhh, what are you guys doing?" Shikamaru blushed when he said that.

Kiba laughed: "Hehehe, Shikamaru finally has a girlfriend." All the boys were laughing except for Shikamaru he was blushing.

"Dude, shut up. She might hear you guys. She's just with me just to hang out. Nothing else." Shikamaru replied.

Neji: "Shikamaru, let Ino play. So we could have an even team."

"Dude, she doesn't know how." Shikamaru said.

Naruto: "Just teach her while the game is loading."

"Ugh fine. She could play." Shikamaru said. They heard Ino cheering. "So what's the team?"

Gaara: "Me, Naruto, and Kiba vs. you, Ino and Neji. You guys could be the red team and we could be the blue team." Everyone agreed and they start the game. While the game is loading Shikamaru taught Ino how to play. He told her what buttons to press and Ino is getting the hang of it.

The game was starting and surprisingly Ino was actually good. She killed Naruto many times. She laughs when she could hear him yelling through Shikamaru's headphones.

Kiba: "Damn, Ino is doing well. Shikamaru you sure it's her first time playing?"

Shikamaru smiled and replied, "Yeah, I guess."

They played for about 1 hour and they decided to quit because they were tired. So they all turned off their Xbox.

Ino stretched and yawn, "Damn, that was a good game. Thanks Shika for teaching me and letting me play." She hugged him.

He hugged her back. Ino looked at her phone and she had 10 text messages from her dad.

_Shit I forgot! _

"Hey Shikamaru, I have to go. I have to watch the flower shop." She stands up and they both walked downstairs. They walked outside and they went in front of Ino's car.

Ino smiled, "Thanks Shika, for everything." She hugged him and she opened the door. Shikamaru waved when she was driving to the flower shop. When she got there, she got her key from her purse and took it out. She unlocked the door and she went inside. She switched the sign to 'OPEN,' and she went to get her apron. She sat in a stool next to the cashier. She kept thinking about Shikamaru and how cool he was to be around.

_That was fun! Maybe I'll hang out with Shikamaru every day. I'm sure he won't mind._

* * *

><p>So every day, Ino would either go to Shikamaru's house or text him or call him to come over her house. It's been weeks that they had been hanging out. They were so close and they feel more comfortable around each other. Even when Winter break is over; every day they would hang out after school. They either went to the mall, park, or walk around the village. People in their school were jealous of their bonds their having. They didn't think of them dating; they think of them as close friends.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think of my story. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Two Years Later

Another College Drama

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, I hope you guys like this chapter! :) **

Ino was having a peaceful sleep until she heard her mom yelling at her to get up. Ino groaned, "Ugh, mom I heard you!" Ino got up from her bed and head for the shower. Once, she was done taking a shower she did her hair and her makeup. When she was finished, she went to her closet and pick out her clothes.

While she was picking her clothes from her closet; one of her shirts fell to the floor. She picked it up and her eyes widen. She smiled, "It's been 2 years, huh?"

She looked at the shirt and it was the shirt that Sasuke gave her 2 years ago when they were at Disneyland. It was a cute buzz-light year shirt.

She heard a knock on her door. "Ino, are you up?"

Ino, realizing that she had been staring at the shirt for a long time, she put it away. She tossed it in the shelf inside the closet. "Huh, yeah mom. I'm just getting dress."

"Good, you don't want to be late for work?" Ino heard her left. She decided to wear a plain black tank top and gray skinny jeans with flats. She went downstairs and saw her parents. "Morning." She greeted them and they greeted her back.

Ino was heading to the door, but she heard dad calling her name. She turned around, "Yeah dad?"

"Aren't you going to eat before you go to work?" Her dad asked.

She shook her head, "Shikamaru and I are having breakfast at I-HOP."

"Oh he's treating you for breakfast?"

She smiled, "Yup, it's his turn to pay." She turned the knob ready to leave, but she heard her name being called again. "Yeah mom?"

Ino turned around and her mom was right behind her. "What is it, mom?"

"I just want to talk to you, you have been busy and I didn't have a chance to talk to you, lately." Her mom said. "Let's talk outside." They walked outside and sat down on their bench.

"What do you need to talk about?" Ino asked.

"Ino, when are you moving out?" Her mom asked.

"Ex-Excuse m-me?" Ino stuttered.

"Your 21 years old and I think you need to move on with your life."

Ino being confused asked, "Mom, what are you talking about?"

"He's not coming back."

Ino realize what she was talking about. _Sasuke. _"Mom, I moved on-…"

Her mom cut her off, "If you moved on, how come you didn't have a boyfriend since he left?" Ino looked down. It's true that she didn't been on dates since he left. Her mom put her hand on her shoulder. "Honey, I know you care about him and I'm sure he cares about you too, but isn't time to let go of him and live life?"

"I just can't forget about him, I… I think I'm still in love with him." She admitted.

"There are many guys out there that will treat you the same like Sasuke. Just give them a chance."

"I-I don't want to get hurt again."

"You'll know if you try."

Ino was about to start crying, but she held them back. She looked at the time and realizes that she still needs to meet up with Shikamaru. She stood up, "I got to go; I'm going to be late." She hugged her mom.

"At least give Shikamaru a chance." Her mom whispered in her ear. Ino eyes widen, when she said _Shikamaru. _Ino pulled away and walked to her car. She started driving and heading towards I-HOP. She kept thinking what her mom told her.

"_At least give Shikamaru a chance." _

_Shikamaru and I are just friends. That's all. Suuureee, we hang out a lot of times, but there isn't any romance in it just friendship. If we date then it would be too weird and it will also ruin our friendship. I don't want that to happen. _

She saw the restaurant "I-HOP," and she parked in the parking lot. Once she done parking she took on last look in her mirror. And with that, she got out of her car and walked inside. When she went inside she saw not to many people there. She saw her friend sitting in the corner. She smiled and waved and he waved back. She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

Ino sat down across from him so they were facing each other. "Sorry, I'm late."

"You kept me hungry." He replied.

"Sorry, my mom wanted to talk to me." Ino said looking at the menu.

"What did your mom told you?" He asked.

"She wanted me to move out of the house. I can't believe her. I'm still young, a lot my friends are still living with their parents, so why can't I?"

"I think you should move out." Shikamaru admitted.

Ino put her menu down and faced him. "What?"

Shikamaru gulped. He didn't want to argue with Ino early in the morning. "Umm, I just agree with your mom."

"I can't believe you, taking my mom side."

"Well, when are you planning to move out?" He asked. She thought about it and she didn't reply. "Exactly, you can't live in your parent's house your whole life."

"I'm not the only one-…"

He cut her off. "All of our friends move out in there parent's house."

"Sakura is-…."

"Hinata and she are roommates."

"Then what about TenTen?"

"She moved in with Temari."

She looked down, "Oh so I'm the only one who still living with my parents." Just then the waitress came to take their order.

"Hi, may I take your order?" The waitress asked.

They both nodded and they told her their order. In 15 minutes they got their food. They ate their breakfast in peace.

Time passed by and they were both done. Shikamaru pay and they walked outside. Ino smiled, "Thanks for breakfast."

"No problem."

"I think I'm going to go; I'm gonna be late for work." She said while hugging him.

"Me too." He said. She pulled away and walked to car and started driving. Ino had a lot of things in her mind and she didn't know how to fix it. 15 minutes passed by, and she in front of the building that she worked. She worked in an office with nice people. She looked at the mirror in her car and she notice that she needs lipstick. She looked in her purse for lipstick, and found a MAC lipstick.

When she was finished using it, she heard her phone go, _beep_ and that made her jump and she dropped her lipstick. "Damn it." She saw her lipstick on the floor in front of the passenger seat. She crouched down reaching for it. She felt something and she picked it up. It wasn't her lipstick; it was a picture of her and Sasuke. It was in her high school days. He had his arm around her shoulder and he was smiling. And she was blushing like crazy, but she thought the picture looked cute anyways.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Here I am staring at an old picture of me and Sasuke which I should be at work right now. So all these years, I haven't moved on? I think my mom is right. I should let go of him. Maybe I'll give Shikamaru ask out. I'm sure he won't mind since he doesn't have a girlfriend. _

She put the picture inside the mirror and she closed it. She walked out of her car and heading towards her office. She was greeted by the police guard and she greeted him back. She pushed the 'Up button,' and waited for the elevator to open. She looked at her phone and she realizes she got a text from Shikamaru.

_To Ino: _

_ Hey Ino, I'm sorry if I pissed you off this morning. _

_ From: Shikamaru_

Ino smiled. He didn't really annoy her this morning. She was just upset because of the moving out incident.

She replied back:

_To Shikamaru:_

_ Shika, you didn't upset me. I wasn't really feeling good this morning. After work can I meet you at your house, I need to talk to you. _

_ From Ino_

** Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and please please REVIEW!:D Thanks!**


End file.
